


Welcome to the Tribe

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Impregnation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Raven finds an injured huntress in the woods after a raid, who she takes back to join the tribe. How will this woman change the tribe, and Raven herself?
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the Tribe

As the village of Kousou was being ransacked, Raven Branwen turned away from the carnage and stepped into the nearby woods. All the noise, all the violence, she wanted some time to turn away and ignore it for a moment. She let her mask down and let herself breathe, but that breather turned into an annoyed sigh as she heard bushes rustle. She masked up and drew her sword, known as Omen, preparing for a possible attack. She didn’t even have time to know what it was when it leapt from the bushes, she only saw the black, white, and red and knew it was something Grimm. A single swing of her sword split the thing in half. Once it hit the ground behind her, she could see that it was a beowulf. It wasn’t as if she didn’t expect it, she knew that Grimm would follow an attack like this, but she didn’t expect them so soon. She knew she was strong enough to take on the overly bold Grimm that would come charging in so quickly, so she went a little bit further into the woods, wanting to scout out the likely impending Grimm attack, just to be sure that this was an incoming attack and not just a stray picking up on the nearby negativity.

In the next clearing, she spotted a whole pack of six beowolves surrounding something. As the pack shifted, she noticed that it was a light-skinned young cat Faunus woman in a blue and black dress, black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, with thick belted boots. The woman was kneeling, wielding a sword that she was swinging to try and keep the beowolves at bay. Her other hand was pushing her hair, black like her cat ears on top of her head, out of her eyes so she could see what she was fighting. From the blood coming from her leg, it was clear that the woman was injured and was likely losing. While Raven did consider abandoning the woman, her fighting spirit was strong, strong enough to catch Raven’s usually cynical eye.

“This better be worth it,” Raven said under her breath as she pulled out her sword, choosing the light blue blade for its ice dust. She charged in, using the distraction to her advantage. With a swing of her sword, she shot forward a wave of frigid cold that froze three of the beowolves solid. That quickly got the remainder of the pack's attention away from the injured woman and on to her. Raven sheathed her sword and switched blades, choosing the purple gravity dust. She stepped back and moved into a defensive stance as the remaining beowolves paced around the injured girl, who swung and missed at them, and the frozen beowolves. Then, all at once, the beowolves pounced at Raven, exactly as she hoped. With one swing of her sword, she hit all three of them. Two of them shot up into the air, breaking through the leaves and disappearing, while the third was launched directly into a nearby tree. Raven was not sure if the crunching sound she heard was the beowolf breaking the tree, or the tree breaking the beowolf, nor did she care. She paced over to the still frozen trio of beowolves. One she swung at, launching it to the side at another tree, letting it shatter as the tree cracked from the impact. The second one Raven swung down at, cleaving it in half and letting the halves fall to the ground. The final one she impaled on her sword, punching through the ice and the frozen beowolf to embed her sword in it. She then twisted the blade, leading to the frozen beowolf shattering into dozens of pieces.

"Pathetic," Raven spat as she surveyed the scene of yet another easy victory for her.

With the Grimm finally dispatched, their bodies evaporating into black mist, Raven sheathed Omen and turned to address the woman.

“You fought admirably. You should join my tribe,” Raven said, stating it as if it were a blindingly obvious fact. The woman tried to respond, her mouth even moved, but no noises came out. Raven noticed that just in time for the woman to collapse. “Damnit,” Raven said with an annoyed sigh. “Well, I’ll take you with me, you can answer when you wake up.” 

With that, she scooped the woman up into a bridal carry and made her way back to the ransacked town. The rest of her tribe were milling about, their spoils in their hands and pockets as they waited for Raven to come back. When they saw Raven coming out of the forest, the woman in her arms, they all went quiet. There were comments that they could be making right now, of varying degrees of appropriateness or decency, but none of them were going to say anything like that to Raven. Instead, they just waited for her orders.

“We’re returning to camp now. Move, quickly,” Raven ordered, her voice carrying well enough for the whole tribe to hear. They all got a move on very quickly, and they were back at camp in no time.

* * *

  
  


Some time later, the woman woke up, sore all over, but especially on her leg. The woman breathed a sigh of relief as she spied the solid amount of bandages over her injured thigh. Her worries came back shortly after as she looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar place. It was a large tent, with dark red being the dominant colour in the walls, roof, floor, and even what little decorations there were. As her gaze moved around the room, it eventually focused on the throne, a mass of red fabric and fur, topped with a, likely fake, ursa skin. She barely registered any of that, as her eyes were focused on the woman slouching in the throne. Her dark hair and red and black outfit matched the tent's appearance well while contrasting with the injured women's primarily blue outfit. The woman on the throne seemed familiar to the injured woman. Her captor, her saviour, she was unsure. Her memory after the beowolves attacked her was fuzzy, but the woman on the throne was distinctive enough to force her way into even the buzziest of her memories. The woman on the throne seemed to notice the injured woman's attention and sat up, looking somewhat over her.

"Good, you're awake. I was going to be annoyed if our efforts to save you were wasted by you dying," said the woman on the throne, her voice stern and filled with undeniable authority. "My name is Raven, chief of this tribe and the person who saved your life," she introduced herself, confirming the injured woman's suspicions. "Now, who did I go to the effort of rescuing?"

"Josie… my name is Josie. Thank you, Raven," the injured woman answered, absolutely sincerely. 

"Well then, Josie. Now that we've saved your life, I expect you to repay the tribe. Work with us, and we can call it even. After that, the choice is yours. You can stay with us, but we do not deal with people who do not pull their weight. Keep up with the rest of us, or be left behind," Raven explained. Josie nodded and sat up.

"That sounds fair. I really do owe you my life for what you did," Josie agreed.

"Excellent," Raven said with a self-assured smile. "Rest and recover. Your induction will begin when you've healed."

* * *

  
  


After some time, Josie was healed and officially inducted into the tribe, or at least as official as anything was in the tribe. However, Josie still did not feel that she had properly repaid Raven for saving her life. She had a plan for it, and she just had to hope that Raven would agree to it.

She made her way to Raven's tent and peeked through the flap, just to check that Raven was not busy. Seeing Raven looking at a map, Josie figured that now was good enough and called out to Raven.

"Raven, are you free at the moment? I wanted to talk to you in private." There was a moment of quiet that made Josie regret this idea immediately. 

"Come in," Raven eventually responded. Quickly, Josie entered the tent and found Raven standing next to her throne with a hand ready to draw her sword. Josie quickly bowed and waited for Raven to address her. "So, what do you want?"

"Um, well, I wanted to repay you for saving my life," Josie nervously began.

"Don't you think you'll be repaying your debt by working for me?" Raven interrogated.

"Oh, um, I-I hope so, but I wanted to repay you in another way too." That raised Raven's curiosity as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Okay, I'll hear your offer." Josie took a deep breath and prepared for it.

"I… I want you to have sex with me!" Josie declared, mustering up every last little bit of confidence and boldness she had. The comment certainly affected, leaving Raven, who Josie had so far only seen as completely stoic and unflappable, completely stunned. After that brief moment of surprise, however, Raven put on a cocky smirk.

"So, you want to sleep your way out of this, do you?" Raven asked as she stepped well into Josie's personal space. Josie nodded quickly in response, her earlier confidence having drained away. "Well, I can't say that I was expecting this, but I definitely won't say no to that. Come with me." Raven grabbed the neckline of Josie's dress and dragged her in front of her throne. "Now, kneel," Raven ordered as she took a seat on her throne, her legs spread wide as she slouched in her seat. When Josie was on her knees, face to face with Raven's crotch, she noticed a slowly growing bulge in Raven's shorts. Josie's eyes went wide, unable to hide her surprise. As Raven noticed Josie's surprise, she could not help but let out a low chuckle. "You're a clever little girl, aren't you?" Raven teased. "I was expecting to have to warn you, but I guess you figured it out on your own." Raven slipped out of her shorts and underwear, revealing the cause of the bulge, her cock.

Josie could have figured it out from the size of the bulge that Raven's cock was going to big, but not even that could properly prepare Josie for what she saw. It had to be one of the biggest dicks she had ever seen, both in length and girth. Just seeing it got Josie all excited, and that was well before she started thinking about what Raven could do to her with it. Josie stayed knelt in position, waiting for Raven’s commands as she squirmed slightly in place, feeling her core warm up.

“Well,” Raven said smugly, looking down at Josie. “I’m sure a clever girl like you can figure out what to do with this.” Josie quickly nodded as shuffled on her knees slightly closer to Raven. Carefully, she leant in, taking Raven’s erect member with one hand and guiding it towards her eager mouth. As Josie took Raven’s cock in her mouth, she was taken aback for a second, surprised by how warm it was. After that moment of surprise, Josie wrapped her lips around Raven’s cock and got to work, sucking on it while using the hand she was holding it with to jerk Raven off. Josie had not gone too far down Raven’s cock, wanting to play it safe at first, even if her mind was telling her to forget any sense and just go all the way. Of course, Josie’s mind also wanted Raven to hold her down and fuck her until either her body or her mind broke, so Josie knew that she should not be listening to that part of her brain for the moment.

While Josie sucked on Raven’s dick, her free hand was resting on her toned thigh, her fingers digging in as she tried to keep her cool. Raven reached over and put her hand on top of Josie’s head.

“You’re doing well so far, but I think you can handle more,” Raven said in a husky tone that sent shivers up Josie’s spine. Gods, if Raven talked like that all the time, there was no way Josie could think straight around her. Raven’s sultry voice was so distracting that Josie did not even notice that Raven had guided Josie’s head further down her cock, until Josie could feel the tip of Raven’s cock poking at her throat. Josie did her best not to gag as she kept servicing Raven’s cock. If Raven wanted her cock this deep in Josie’s mouth, Josie figured, then she probably wanted even more pleasure, and that was something Josie could do. She began to suck harder and jerk more on Raven’s cock. Raven's head rolled back slowly as she let out a half groan, half moan sound. Raven must have needed this, Josie thought. That was when she realised that she was in the same situation, as she felt like her needy core was on fire. Her free hand skipped any semblance of warming up and went right on ahead, slipping in under her plain white panties and burying her fingers into her core. The relief was almost instant, like scratching an itch that had been bothering her for far too long. It felt so good that, despite starting to pleasure herself much later than Raven, she felt herself coming to orgasm far, far faster. Her abs clenched and her body locked up as the orgasm hit her whole body in an instant. Her orgasmic moans were muffled by Raven's cock, but the vibrations from her muffled voice were the last little bit that Raven needed to finally come. She threw her head forward and let out a grunt as her cock swelled slightly and her hand gripped the back of Josie's head a little more tightly. That was all the warning Josie had, and it certainly was not enough, as Josie's mind was far too distracted by her powerful orgasm. When Raven's throbbing cock came, it pumped its seed deep into Josie's throat, forcing Josie to quickly refocus to swallow it all down. Josie's face was turning red from the lack of air and her eyes were watering from how deep and rough Raven had gone. 

After what felt like an eternity, Raven's cock had pumped itself dry. With a sigh of relief, Raven let go of Josie and slouched back on her throne.

"Gods, I needed that," she whispered to herself, quiet enough that even Josie's enhanced hearing from her cat ears could only just hear her clearly. As she extracted Raven's cock from her mouth and stood back up, giving Raven room to rise from her throne, she was breathing heavily. Despite this, there was a small proud smile on her face, proud that Raven had enjoyed her company.

As Raven got her underwear and shorts back on, she got up off her throne and paced towards Josie.

“So, Josie, do you want to tell me why this was how you decided to pay me back?” Raven asked, looming over Josie. Josie all of a sudden had the feeling she had done something wrong, but when she looked up at Raven and saw a smug grin on Raven’s face, she started to feel just a little bit less worried.

“Oh, um, well, it seemed like something you would enjoy. I mean, everyone enjoys sex, right? Well, maybe not everyone, but a lot of people…” Josie rambled until Raven interrupted.

“Well, I had another theory. Did you want to hear it?” Raven asked. Josie stopped talking and just nodded.

“My theory,” Raven began, as she circled Josie, taking in her curvy form, “is that you want me.” She punctuated that theory by grabbing Josie’s plump rear hard, squeezing it through her clothes and making Josie let out a quiet yelp from the pain, which turned into a hint of a moan. “If you think you can handle me, then I think I could perhaps allow you to be my concubine. Just know, I was going easy on you today. Next time, I’ll be very, very rough.”

“Yes, please,” Josie quietly whispered, her body quivering with arousal.

* * *

  
  


It might not have been noticeable to Raven or Josie, but over the months of them having regular sex, the rest of the tribe had noticed Raven lightening up around them. She wasn’t going soft, far from it, but she wasn’t as harsh to her tribe. The tribe could at least tell that it had something to do with Josie, but, beyond that, they had no idea what had caused this change in heart in Raven. That, in turn, led to the tribe appreciating Josie more, even if they were keeping quiet about why exactly they were appreciating her.

However, while the rest of the tribe didn't know about Raven and Josie's arrangement, not even Josie knew about Raven's later plans, plans that came to fruition one morning a few months later.

  
  
  


Josie woke up alone and naked in Raven's bed yet again. When Josie thought about it, she seemed to wake up nude far more often than she did in her sleepwear, usually after a very active night with Raven in bed. As for where Raven was, there were usually even odds as to whether Josie would wake up in Raven's arms or alone. Raven did often wake up early to practice, often up at or before dawn and up well before Josie.

As per usual, Raven being out gave Josie the time to get her clothes on and scrounge up some food for herself. As opposed to what she usually did, Josie figured she had the time to sit on Raven's throne. Usually, when she was on this throne, it was on Raven's lap as the two of them were getting overly intimate, so it was rare when Josie got to appreciate how surprisingly soft the throne was.

A little while later, when Raven returned, she set her sword aside and paced over towards Josie. Josie did not have the time to get up and off of the throne before Raven got to her.

"Comfortable?" Raven asked, a smug grin on her lips as Josie paled.

"O-oh, sorry, I-I'll get off…" Josie quickly apologised, which only made Raven laugh.

"Oh please, with the number of times I've fucked you on that throne, I think it's a little too late to say that you're not allowed on it," Raven teased as she scooped up Josie, pulling a surprised yelp from Josie as she sat down and put Josie on her lap. Raven gripped on Josie's hips and pulled her close.

"Already? You barely ever want it this early," Josie queried.

"I had… an idea that I want to hear your thoughts on," Raven said, gently stroking Josie's cheek. Josie nodded and listened intently. "I'll be honest, I'm… fond of you… somewhat," Raven bashfully continued, before suddenly pushing her nerves aside. "I want a child, or perhaps a few children, and I want you to be the mother," she declared. Josie let out a surprised gasp and her cheeks went a touch red. "I… sorry if that was too sudden, I just…"

"I'll do it."

Josie's confident and self-assured response surprised Raven roughly as much as it surprised herself. However, once the surprise wore off, Raven put her confident, almost smug, smile back on.

"And here I was thinking that I'd need to work to convince you. If you're open to that, how would you feel about being my wife?" Raven asked, sounding very casual, especially for someone who was literally proposing marriage to someone else. 

"Yes, of course," Josie immediately responded, an earnest smile beaming on her face.

"Well then, I think we better seal the deal as husband and wife," Raven purred, leaning in towards Josie. Josie picked up on the obvious hint and leant in too. Their lips met and the new couple kissed. Before long, their mouths opened and Raven’s tongue dominated Josie’s. Raven slipped her hand up Josie's thigh and under her skirt as they kept making out. Her fingers plucked at the waistband of Josie's underwear and slipped their way in. Josie gasped into Raven's mouth, and her gasps and moans began in earnest as Raven thrust her fingers into Josie's core. Raven got to work, fingering Josie and turning her into a moaning and groaning mess. The new couple broke their kiss off for air and Raven could see how much of a mess Josie had become. Josie was holding onto Raven for dear life, her eyes wavering between shut tight and open but rolled back.

"Too… too good," Josie whimpered as she reached her limit.

"Oh, dear, you're not ready for where this is going," Raven teased, the end of the teasing being drowned out by Josie's orgasmic moans. Josie had thrown her head back and let out a long, loud moan. Surely anyone near Raven's tent would be able to tell what was going on inside, but, even more surely, no one was going to step in and interrupt. "I knew it," Raven stated confidently as Josie's orgasm subsided and Josie lay against Raven's body.

"Kn-knew what?" Josie replied in a drowsy voice as she sluggishly turned her head to face Raven's.

"You were made for this. There's your perfect body," Raven began, punctuating her first point by smacking Josie's plump and perky rear. Instead of a yelp of pain, Josie let out a moan, not too dissimilar from the ones she made while Raven was vigorously fingering her. "And then there's your almost unquenchable lust and your almost deafening orgasms. You have a body that is ready to breed and a mind that wants you to. You were made to be a mother," Raven continued, her voice turning into an aroused growl as her grip tightened on Josie. Josie was panting with excitement as her face went red.

"Yes please! Breed me! Breed me now!" Josie cried out. In the blink of an eye, Josie was off of Raven's lap and on her back on the tent's bed. Raven had whipped off everything below her waist, letting her cock spring free. Quickly, Josie followed suit, ditching her boots and panties and lifting her skirt just in time for Raven to lift Josie's legs and put her in a mating press. Raven started to thrust aggressively, hilting her cock deep into Josie's core and jostling Josie around. Josie did not even try to stay in place, she just let Raven have her way with her.

Raven's hands rested on Josie's respectable chest, squeezing Josie's breasts. Then, one of them moved to tug the top of Josie's dress down, revealing the sturdy and plain-looking black bra Josie was wearing. With a quick movement, Raven undid the front latch of Josie's bra, letting her breasts be free, bouncing like mounds of jelly as Raven kept thrusting into Josie's core. Raven's hands went back to Josie's chest, firmly groping Josie's breasts. The softness of Josie's breasts bubbled through between Raven's fingers as she roughly massaged them.

"I hope these things are ready to feed my… our children," Raven purred, moving her hands to start pinching Josie's puffy and erect pink nipples.

"I'll be a good mother!" Josie declared, her voice stilted and jerky as she made her declaration while being fucked hard and while fighting through a noise that was a mix between a sharp whine and a pleasured moan. As Raven tugged on Josie's nipples, as if she was milking Josie's teats, Josie's moans turned orgasmic. She threw her head back, burying it in the bed as she came, her hands gripping the sheets for dear life and her toes curling without her doing it herself. The waves of pleasure stormed through her body, setting every nerve alight with the kind of pleasure that Josie would have thought was impossible to feel if she was not being flooded by it right now. 

Speaking of flooding, that was when Raven reached her limit, her cock pumping its seed and filling Josie’s womb. The normally stoic Raven let out a sudden moan as she doubled over in pleasure, holding Josie tight in an embrace as the pair of them came. Raven kept thrusting into Josie as much as she could manage, just so she could drag out the pleasure for as long as possible while milking her cock of as much of its seed as she could. This was more than just Raven wanting a child now, this felt more like a need, and their bodies made it clear that they should keep satisfying this need. It was as if her and Josie's need to breed had ramped up the pleasure, just to make sure that they were more than thorough with it. Of course, the couple were more than happy to be thorough with this.

Raven slipped out of Josie’s core, letting the two of them catch their breath. Raven then manhandled Josie, flipping her around onto her hands and knees before slipping her cock back in.

"Again, now," Raven said, giving Josie about five seconds of warning. Then, Raven began thrusting into Josie's core from behind, her hips hitting Josie's perky rear and her hands gripping Josie's wide womanly hips firmly. Josie began moaning with pleasure almost immediately as Raven roughly fucked her.

To make it even rougher, Raven took one of her hands and grabbed a handful of Josie's hair, being careful to avoid her cat ears, and pulling on it, raising her by her hair. Josie's moans became louder and higher pitched.

"Hurts… so… good…" Josie struggled to get out between all the moaning and panting. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. “Moooore!”

“Gods I love how much you want this,” Raven said, slowing down briefly. “I love girls who want it rough,” she added, giving Josie a hard smack on the rear. That one impact was just enough to send Josie over the edge, turning her moans of pleasure into an outright screaming orgasm. If anyone near the tent could hear her earlier orgasms, this one could probably be heard throughout the camp. As Josie’s core pulsed from the orgasm, it felt to Raven like her cock was being squeezed and milked for its seed. “Gah, fuck, you little breeder, you’re gonna make me… make me…” Raven tried to finish the sentence, but her body did it for her, pulling a short, sharp moan from her lips as the dam broke again and her now more sensitive cock pumped more of its seed into Josie’s womb. If the first time had not managed it, Raven and Josie both thought, then this round should have assured that Josie was pregnant. Of course, neither of them were exactly eager to stop having sex, or at least stop for a long time.

When Raven and Josie had finally finished coming, Raven let Josie flop down onto the bed as she extracted herself from Josie's core.

"Mmm, a good start. But until I know for sure that you're pregnant, we will have to do this again and again, every single moment we can," Raven stated, her voice taking on a hunger that got Josie's heart racing.

"Yes please," Josie said in a breathy voice, causing Raven to let out a low and dangerous chuckle.

"That's what I thought you would say. I hope you enjoy the promotion from concubine to breeder and wife."

With that, Raven gave Josie a moment to rest and recover, one Josie took so quickly that she was already snoring quietly before Raven could find something for them to drink before their next round.

* * *

  
  


(8 Years Later)

The sun was getting low in the sky as Raven watched her little ones, a boy and a girl with about two years between them, sparring with wooden weapons. Jay, the older boy, wielded a sword similar to her own, while the younger girl, Sparrow, used one that looked like Raven's wife's sword. Raven stood quietly and watched the kids fighting, letting them see their flaws in combat as the other child used it against them.

The clattering of wooden weapons clashing was interrupted by a voice from nearby.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Josie called out from the entrance of the family tent. As Raven looked over, it may not have been the slim figure that she first remembered seeing, but this fuller, more motherly figure that Josie was sporting now was the one that Raven loved.

"Aww, but mum, we wanna keep training," Jay complained.

"I wanna get good with Mummy's sword," Sparrow added.

"Listen to your mother, you two," Raven quickly cut in, trying to sound like she was in charge without sounding angry.

"Yes father," the kids responded, even if they did not sound all that enthusiastic about it. They brought their weapons into the tent and set them aside, with Raven following close behind them with her weapon set down sitting right next to the kids' wooden training weapons. Before taking her seat, Raven gave Josie a quick side hug.

"I think we did alright, didn't we?" Raven said quietly to Josie, before kissing her on the cheek, earning a chorus of 'eww' from her kids.

As Raven laughed and defended her affection for her wife, Josie could not help but smile. Raven was right, they had done alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for BraveVesperia1, starring her OC Josie, which some of you may remember from A Night Together And Forever and Josie Takes Two. You don’t need to read those to understand what’s going on here (since these stories don’t really link up), but you should totally read them anyway, and fave/Kudos them so you can hand deliver me some validation.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Kousou is the name of a city in Rokugan, which is where the TTRPG Legend of the Five Rings is set. It’s a fun game I’d recommend if you wanna roleplay a samurai in a D&D style game, rather than just some freeform RP.


End file.
